


Fight From The Inside

by Background_Foxe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Switch Benny Lafitte, BDSM Switch Dean Winchester, Bickering, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Primal Sex, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Background_Foxe/pseuds/Background_Foxe
Summary: Dean and Benny develop a ‘he who wins’ fight and fuck sexual relationship during their time in Purgatory, and finding it works for them damned well despite the bruises and the aches.Sam is less pleased about this arrangement and Dean finally starts to believe Benny’s insistence that his little brother has more than brotherly love for him. But will the same arrangement work with a still sullen Sam?Vaguely set early season 8. Usual brand of sex, arguments and sibling bickering. Not canon compliant, although it's hopefully not too horrendous
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: The AO3 SPN Kink Meme





	Fight From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [theao3spnkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theao3spnkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dean and Benny develop a sexual relationship during their time in Purgatory, agreeing to a ‘he who wins’ system where the winner gets to fuck the loser; this allows either of them to deliberately lose if they want a particular role without needing to say it. This cools off once they meet up with Castiel
> 
> They escape Purgatory and Sam becomes jealous of the relationship, whether by seeing another sex act by accident or simply because of how close they are. Benny realises that Sam has feelings for Dean outside of usual brotherly love and casually comments about it to Dean, who has been completely oblivious
> 
> Up to author how Dean reacts to Benny’s suggestion and how they tackle Sam. Haven't put threesome up there but also a possibility
> 
> Bonus/Extra Things I'd Love to Have Included: Rough primal sex, both Benny and Dean wrestling for control until eventual ‘forced’ submission by one of them. Benny taking the opportunity to tease Dean into doing a few things he’s embarrassed by if Benny wins, although this is teasing friendship rather than malicious. Very sulky Sam. Reference to stealth killer squirrels somewhere
> 
> Do Not Want (DNW): A/B/O, or at least the knotting/physical hormonal side of it

The battle was raging, and they were nowhere near finished. Dean ducked another punch that had been aimed at his head, and realised far too late that said attack was merely a decoy to get him where his opponent wanted him; he snarled out a curse as Benny shoved him backward, the vampire all but tobogganing on Dean’s body as they fell down a small earth bank and ended up in a pile on the flatter, pine needled floor. 

Dean was conscious of both a headache and the smug expression of Benny looking down at him from where he had pinned him to the ground. Another little curse, this one softer, before Dean put all his strength into dislodging the vampire. Not much but enough to roll slightly in order to turn, to push up-

-he was slammed back onto the ground again with a gasp, this time with his face stinging from where a cut had reopened on the rough ground and Benny pressed against his back with his mouth millimeters from his ear. Dean snarled and tried to shake him off, but Benny rode him out with all the skill of a rodeo rider with an irate mustang. 

“Nah, you ain’t going anywhere, sweetheart,” the deep, huskier voice purred in his ear as strength was added to pin him down. Dean snarled again but this merely gained a fond chuckle and a small, gentle nuzzle against his neck. 

“Fuck you,” Dean panted, putting his hands on the ground and trying to lift himself up with all his strength but merely adding to his headache as Benny refused to budge. 

“Don’t really think that’s how this thing works,” Gentle and thankfully human shaped teeth nipped at Dean’s neck, but Dean was more conscious of the heavy hard erection pressing into his currently fabric clad ass. He squirmed and bucked again, harder, stronger, but each movement was tolerated easily. 

A few minutes of struggle later and Dean was tiring fast. Panting softly, he growled again and tried to wriggle free with no success. A couple of bruises were making themselves known on his arms and thighs, but remarkably nothing else seemed to be damaged outside of a few scrapes. Benny was being careful.

“So,” Benny had waited politely for Dean to settle down again, lazily grinding his hips against the rise of Dean’s ass. “Gonna call it?”

“No.” Dean gritted out and tried bucking again. The vampire sighed, ran his fingernails down Dean’s thin t-shirt before nuzzling again against Dean’s neck. Dean froze as the feeling of sharp, pointed teeth lovingly pressed against his skin, not strong enough to break the skin but certainly enough to feel the threat.

“Sure?” Benny purred. 

“Bastard.”

“Oh, definitely.” the vampire slid the palm of his hand down Dean’s side like he was checking the quality before gently reminding Dean of his teeth once again. Dean growled helplessly, glaring ahead of him as though the shrub immediately in front was somehow to blame for his current predicament before finally closing his eyes.

“Fine.” it was softly and reluctantly muttered, a little word of fury and irritation. Benny raised an eyebrow.

“Mm? What was that, sweetheart? Didn’t quite hear you over the sulkiness,”

The growl managed to get three times as big.

“I said ‘fine’,” Dean snapped back. “No need to rub it in.”

“Oh, I disagree. There’s _every_ need to rub it in.” Benny nuzzled him again, and Dean shivered with the sensation of rough beard against sensitive skin. “I love the way you squeal when you’re being fury-fucked.”

His hand was creeping around Dean’s body as he spoke, roughly unfastening his pants deftly with one hand as Benny continued to purr-growl in his ear. Dean bucked a couple of times automatically, but merely scowled harder as the hand completed its mission and opened the fly to his jeans, sliding inside with lazy confidence. 

“Well, well.” Benny purred. “Ain’t you eager.”

Dean swore something rude and painful under his breath and closed his eyes. Yeah, fine. He was hard already, same as Benny. They both knew the game, the rules, the ending. The fight was driven by fun, frustration and need, and for a short time they could just focus on something that wasn’t trying to kill them, or blood, or wherever the fuck Castiel had managed to hide himself, or that big question mark that was labelled Survival Rates. Didn’t make it any easier to admit it, and Benny always enjoyed teasing him on that. The vampire claimed he was much too old to get embarrassed about needs; if you weren’t playing for both sides when you were immortal then you got bored real fast. 

“Just get on with it,” Dean hissed over his shoulder, and felt his traitorous groin throb in need for that suggestion. Benny chuckled softly, a friendly sound that still managed to imply teeth. 

“What’s the matter, Dean? Don’t like me playin’?” Benny’s hand stroked over the hardness of Dean’s length and then gave him a firm, hard squeeze that made Dean groan in sensation. “Touch shit, buttercup. Guess you should have won, huh? I reckon you made your bad move right by that oak back there. Ducked when you should have weaved.” There was a soft tsk. “Rookie mistake.”

Dean would have sworn back at him but his eyes were closed, lost in the sensation of Benny’s hand stroking over him, over and over. He shivered as the hand closed over him again, another painful throb that stripped his mind of anything other than the very real need to come, and come now.

Benny, of course, was planning to take his sweet time over it. Dean bit back a soft whimper as the hand drifted further down, caressing his balls before sliding up his hardened length again. 

“C’mon,” Dean’s voice was rough and slightly desperate. “Stop fucking around.”

“Stop. Go. So many contradictions,” Benny mused, in a slightly sing-song voice. “Admit it, you want me deep in you. Want to yell and swear and fuck.”

His hand closed as he spoke and another flash of need shot through Dean painfully, reminding him exactly how accurate Benny’s words were. Dean gritted his teeth. Fuck Benny and fuck his habit of needing to captialise on Dean’s embarrassment. The vampire was damned talented with his fingers, another thing that Benny maintained you needed to be when faced with immortality. If you couldn’t get yourself off, then how could you possibly get someone else?

“Yeah. Well.”

“I’ve heard better admissions.” Benny chided softly, his thumb slowly stroking over the soft velvet head of Dean’s cock and managing to find a spot on the underside of the rim that was so sensitive that Dean almost lost vision. “Try it again.”

The hatred he had was almost as large as his need to come. Dean swore revenge privately, then closed his eyes and snarled again. Benny’s body was solid over him, pinning him down to the warm earth floor, and for an odd moment he felt strangely protected despite the burning erection that was still pressing against his body.

“Okay, _okay_. Yeah, I want it. So fucking do it already!”

“Just as well neither of us are the romantic type,” Benny chuckled. “That was fucking poor, brother.”

He moved as he spoke, lifting himself briefly as he relinquished his hold and shifted his attention toward removing the fabric between him and Dean’s ass. A couple of firm tugs had the required effect and Dean was suddenly conscious of a cool breeze against his hot skin as Benny achieved his goal.

“Want something to put between your teeth?” Benny asked conversationally as he freed himself and grabbed hold of Dean’s hips to line him up. Dean snarled again as he felt the broad tip of Benny’s cock against his ass, pressing so delicately against his needy but damned vulnerable hole. Learning from past and somewhat painful experiences, Dean tilted his hips into a more appropriate position and widened his legs further as best he could with the fabric encasing still over his thighs, eyes closed and forehead pressing against the rough ground.

The question, of course, didn’t deserve an answer. It would have only been something rude, and now was not the time to give Benny a reason for a sharper thrust.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Benny smirked, and slowly began to press into Dean’s hot and painfully tight body. Biting his lip, Dean tried to relax his muscles but couldn’t stop the soft whimper that escaped as Benny slid slowly but determinedly inside him. Finally the vampire was settled, firmly encased within Dean’s tight body, and Dean fought every instinct he had not to turn and fight and try to pull away from the sharp pain as his body adjusted.

“Move, for fuck sake, _move!_ ” It was supposed to be an order but firmly ended up as a plea. Benny chuckled again and ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

“Nah, brother. You’re human. You don’t fix yourself when you break.” And Benny of course enjoyed this moment, the point where he was firmly in charge and Dean had to live with whatever the fuck it was. Dean shivered again and shifted his hips to find the most comfortable spot but even this was unable to stop the little soft yelp as Benny began to move inside him.

“Shhh, buttercup. You know you want this,” 

And god help him, he did.

*

There were many pretty damned poor elements about Purgatory. Monsters were the obvious flaw. Bloody battles every day with something crazy and normally annoyed. Trees were everywhere, floor uneven and intent on twisting ankles and offering shadowy hideyholes for a number of vicious creatures. Hell, even the squirrels had a stealth attack thing going on.

But Benny? Benny had grown on him.

Didn’t want to admit it at first. Stating the obvious, Benny was a vampire. There were limits, a line to cross, and he’d gone sailing over that. But still, Benny was a good guy, in a murderous, bloody type of way. He probably had more honour than Dean had to a certain extent. And right here, right now, Benny was probably his best chance of finding Cas and getting the hell out of Dodge.

Only it wasn’t just that, of course. If he was feeling all poetic he’d probably refer to kindred spirits and other flowery crap, but truth was they recognised each other. Benny was a monster with his human side, and Dean was pretty much the opposite. Never needed to explain much when it came to Benny, and man, that was relaxing in its own way. Cas always just frowned at him, Sam gave him this little ‘are you fucking with me?’ expression, and Bobby used to give him a wary look as though concerned what Dean would do next. But Benny? Just a shrug and a rueful smile. 

Fucking bliss.

And made the whole situation that much better. Sure, it was essentially a factory version of fighting; stab, fight, attack, stab some more, repeat, but it worked a whole lot better with someone at his back, and for a change Dean actually had faith that his back would be covered. Sam was his brother and he loved him, but man, did that kid have a habit of overthinking stuff and going off on his own little tangent. 

He was pretty sure that Benny liked him back as well. Relaxed eyes, small lazy smiles, friendly body language. Talked similar language, hell, Benny was probably more polite than he was. Like having a big brother somehow, and that was weird to think. Big brother was him. 

Dean didn’t quite know who had suggested the whole physical thing. He thought it was probably him, but it didn’t sound quite right. Sex, sure, he was all up for that, although even he would be pushed to indulge during what was essentially a monster version of the hunger games. Sex with guys? Definitely not on his usual list of things to do, and sex with vampires even less so.

Still, they’d managed to get into it. He remembered the original conversation, about the weird monotony of life in Purgatory, whether there was anything left that was technically ‘fun’, and Benny had given him a lazy smile back.

“Only stuff connected to your own body.” he’d drawled, and that had been that. Dean had added more questions, whether there were actually any opportunities for that, and Benny had merely smiled indulgently and offered an equally lazy shrug as answer. 

“But I guess it’s solo work,” Dean had concluded, a little uncertainly, and noticed the grin grow a little more. 

“Why? Y’looking for company?”

That had simply resulted in a soft snort and a sheepish look and Dean had changed the subject for the evening, the topic all to be forgotten up to a few days later after a frustrating day and Cas so close - _so close!_ \- and yet still not where Dean could find him. 

“This is fucking insane!” he’d shouted at Benny, who had merely stood watching him as Dean kicked the shit out of a nearby bush that clearly had it coming, only kicking the shit out of a bush really wasn’t cutting it and Dean could feel the rage and frustration and tension build up in his muscles so much that it hurt more than the bruises he’d received from their last monster battle. 

His fist was caught in the backswing, and Dean had turned to snarl only to find Benny’s solid presence against his back and the vampire’s mouth so damned close to his neck.

“Dean. Cool it.”

That hadn’t gone down well. Punches had been thrown, curses had been made, kicks had been .. well, kicked, and it was doing something but not scratching that itch, not even close. Benny bore it all with the slightly bored expression of an experienced dog trainer, before there was one last curse - Dean couldn’t even remember what it was - and the vampire’s whole demeanor changed.

Slammed back hard against a tree, Dean stared angrily at the blazing eyes inches away from his own, Benny’s body pinning him to his position with enough power that it hurt and his arm pressed solidly across Dean’s throat.

“Brother, m’only gonna say this once, and you’re gonna fucking listen.” Benny pressed a little harder on Dean’s neck to make the point before releasing it enough to provide oxygen once again. “If you don’t get your head out your ass then both you and your little shiny angel are toast. This place, you don’t get to throw a sulk and live, you hear me? Work out some way to sort it and do it soon before you fuck things up. You’re no good to me dead.”

Dean had been about to protest that he was no good to himself dead either, when Benny eyed him again and then snorted a soft laugh.

“So I guess you’re gonna have to decide whether you’re planning to get fucked or be the fucker.”

There was a pause as Dean assessed that comment. “What?”

“Do you want,” Benny said with deliberate slowness. “To be fucked or do you want to do the fucking? I mean, that’s what you want, isn’t it? I can smell you. The frustration.”

Silence. Didn’t even jump on the scent thing. Dean tried to push himself away from the tree but Benny calmly shoved him back, his steady gaze returning to his more familiar unconcerned version.

“I don’t want to fuck at all,” he snapped.

“Liar.”

Dean glared at him. “And even if I was, so what? Options are pretty slim pickings here. Unless you’re offering?”

A small, rueful smile. “Bit slow, aren’t you? Yeah, I’m offering. I could do with the fun, and I could do with you not exploding.” eyes flickered downward before the lazy smile grew a little more. “And from that scent m’assuming that the suggestion appeals to you on some level.”

Dean took a moment to curse the vampire’s additional sharpened senses and tried not to shift his hips. Sure, his body had reacted to the suggestion, a little throb settling in his groin, but he’d been more than happy to keep that quiet. Benny raised an eyebrow.

“So, how’s this going to work? I’m easy either way.”

Silence remained, Dean glowering at him without knowing what the hell he was going to say. Even confirming his interest seemed completely out of his grasp, although Benny seemed to be happy enough taking the scent as a tick in the box. Benny watched him again thoughtfully, and Dean marvelled again how the vampire could do some of the things he did without setting off Dean’s immediate anger. Had Sam given him such scrutiny there would have been a bickering match and one of them would have found some reason to leave the room.

“Let me guess. You don’t actually know, do you, brother?” Benny’s voice was still his usual rough and toothy but this time it had an element of softness to it. “Poor little virgin ass.”

“Fuck off, “ Dean snarled, but his heart wasn’t in it and Benny rightfully ignored it.

“So perhaps let’s make a deal, huh?” Benny cocked his head to one side like an inquisitive cat. “Do this the fighting way. You find a way to indicate you’re up for something, we battle it out, winner gets to fuck the loser. No need for admissions.”

Dean hated how welcoming that sounded. Glaring at him again, he made a soft dismissive noise.

“You reckon that’s fair? You know a lot of my successes are purely being quick enough to get the knife in for a killing blow. Straight wrestling match, you’re gonna win every time.” he scanned Benny’s eyes angrily, although it wasn’t quite reflected in his voice. Benny twitched his eyebrow to suggest that the point was valid.

“Yeah, okay. But you’re forgetting here, Dean. M’always gonna be able to keep my mind clear. If you’re fighting with every last breath rather than submit, you’re wanting to be top dog. If you get to a point where you just slump, you’re after a loss. And if you get me good then fine, I’ll surrender anyway.” Benny said, and then offered a grin. “I’m not too worried here.”

Dean eyed him carefully. “Never had you down as playing for both teams.”

The vampire looked faintly bored. “After a while you kinda make up your own rules on respectability. And, hell, when you’re a vampire you focus on other things. Getting squeamish on touching guys is pointless if you’re drinking them.”

There was another silence, and Dean glared at him with a haunted expression. “Why d’you think I’d be interested? Just from a smell?”

The look in Benny’s eyes was surprisingly soft, and the vampire released his hold. Dean slumped back to his feet and rubbed his neck with one hand, still glaring back at him.

“Brother, you start worrying about what you should and shouldn’t be doing, y’gonna give yourself some type of heart attack. Worry about the urgent shit. Social niceties can sort itself out later on, yeah?” Benny replied idly.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Do you actually want an answer?” the vampire replied. “How’s it going to help? Just accept what you’re interested in and leave it at that. Oh, and I’m gonna lose the first time. Practise run, as it were, and I heal fast. You good with that?”

It was said as casually as if Benny was checking what drink Dean wanted. Still watching the vampire carefully, Dean had confirmed he was good. They had sealed the deal a little later on, neither talking much and neither needing to either. Dean had fucked him against a tree, Benny’s hands resting against the bark and his clothing yanked down enough for access, and the relief Dean felt as he came was indescribable. And the vampire had been right; sure, the first few thrusts had a guilty tint to them, a wonder whether he was doing the right thing, who the hell Dean actually was to like this, but they melted away quickly. He no longer worried about the kill; fucking willing people of any gender seemed crazy to get bent out of shape over. The world would always provide him with higher priorities.

They’d done it around ten times before they found Castiel, and each time Dean felt a whole new level of stress relief. The first time he’d been taken had been the hardest; he’d slammed his elbow back hard in Benny’s face out of nerves when the vampire had first rested his cock against the usual private area of his ass, a spot that had very firmly had a ‘one way only’ policy up to this point, but Benny had merely taken the blow calmly and waited until Dean’s panic had subsided. The need to fight had increased as he had been breached, a stab of sharp relentless pain that spoke to a core primal element of Dean to just run, to move, to scrabble as far as he could, but Benny had gently pinned him down and after a few minutes both the need and the panic had calmed to a mere whine.

Once they were moving together, once things had actually started, yeah that was much easier, and Dean even found that there was an element of pain that he enjoyed. Sometimes it was good just to know you were alive. And despite Benny’s initial warnings about trusting anyone in Purgatory, sometimes it was good to just offer up your throat and trust that it wouldn’t be torn in two.

Dean had no idea whether Cas knew. The angel was always hard to understand; sometimes he possessed a great perception, able to notice the nuances surrounding him. Other times the angel wouldn’t have noticed an elephant painted pink and tap dancing past his window, especially when said elephant had anything to do with subtle moods. And more the point, Dean was pretty sure he didn’t want Cas to know. He’d never been one for purity, but for reasons he didn’t entirely understand, Dean really didn’t want the angel to realise how sullied he actually was.

Benny didn’t mind, of course. He kept his mouth shut and simply offered a hand on his shoulder or support when Dean needed it, when Benny wasn’t in a raging argument with said angel. The reason why the pair couldn’t get on with each other was yet another thing added to the long list of stuff Dean didn’t understand, but knew it was pointless to push it. Dogs and cats. Benny knew Cas was a package deal, and Cas knew Dean well enough to understand that the vampire was similar. 

Like the vampire mentioned, worry about the shit you could fix and let reality sort out the ending for the rest.

And they had a lot of shit to get through.

*

“So.”

It had been a while since they’d escaped from Purgatory, and Dean was still trying to work out whether it felt like it was merely yesterday or a dream that occurred so many years ago. Benny had stuck around, a welcome support system although every so often he vanished off to do whatever it was that vampires did, and Dean found himself worrying that his version of a cat would drag home some half eaten corpse to leave on the doorstep.

This, of course, never happened and Benny was still damned good at eating his meals from the vampire range of plastic wrapped ready meals - aka blood donations - but from the look on Sam’s face Dean reckoned his brother wasn’t of the same mind. Still, Sam was Sam. Still sulky, still extracting his head from his ass, and right now Dean really had other things to worry about. His brother could find his position and then they could talk, but Dean was getting really fed up of guesswork.

For now, they had other work to do, and for the most part they got on with it well. Sure, he was still meeting up with Benny once or twice a week for their regular relief sessions, but Dean was pretty damned sure that was now a medical necessity for both of them. 

“So,” Benny said again, the blankets still wrapped around his lower half and his bare back pressed against the padded headboard that had seen better days. “You never mentioned Sam was in love with you.”

Towel drying his hair as he wandered back into the room from the shower, Dean reviewed that sentence with the derision that it deserved and merely chuckled as he chucked the damp towel on a chair. He paused in front of the full length mirror, glancing at his naked body and carefully assessing a couple of dark bruises on his hips and upper thigh from a recent non-Benny fight.

“Sam’s my brother. Course he loves me.” Dean said carelessly. For the moment, he was more than happy to forget about Sam. His ass had been pleasurably filled, his body ached from at least three different positions, and they’d spent at least half an hour wrestling to find out who was the planner this time. Dean had finally given in when it was clear that Benny had a real urge to take control, and given the positions they’d ended up in, this had been a damned good decision. He definitely needed to study some gay porn soon, get some ideas.

“Not like that.” Benny drawled. “The physical type of love.”

Dean gave him a look, and it wasn’t impressed. 

“Uh huh. And occasionally he turns into a flying pig and hovers over the trees on a full moon.” he turned back to the mirror and fiddled with his hair. He was a little too conscious of the silence emanating from Benny’s direction, and Dean sighed softly before glancing at him again.

“You’re out your goddamn mind. Sam does not love me. Not like that,” he paused. “Currently I’m not even sure he loves me in the usual fashion.”

Benny continued his silence with a mild expression on his face, simply watching Dean as he readjusted his hair. And that was getting annoying. Dean growled softly and then glared back at him.

“Go on, then. Why d’you think he wants me? You steal his diary or something?”

“Pretty annoyed for a guy who thinks it's all bullshit.” Benny remarked mildly.

“It _is_ bullshit!” Dean snapped back. “Sam.. Sam’s not like that.”

“Like what?” The vampire watched him. “Fucked up? Because I’ve got news for you.”

“Fine, he’s a little on the fucked up side, but there’s situational and then there’s … well, incest stuff.” 

“Out of all the stuff on your problem list, you’re worried about incest?” Benny raised an eyebrow. “Man, you got your priorities messed up. Look, for whatever reason, your kid brother has a thing for you. He hates me for a whole number of different and often valid reasons, but there’s a big part of it listed ‘jealousy’.”

Dean rolled his eyes and walked toward the chest of drawers where his beer was sitting.

“Jealous? How the fuck can he be -,”

“He saw us the other day, round the back of that diner. Wasn’t sure whether he’d worked out who the shadowy figures were, but given his expression next time I met him then it’s pretty obvious he put two and two together.”

Dean suddenly felt very sick. The beer paused on route to his mouth as he desperately tried to remember that night. They were both pretty damned drunk, having got onto some weird shots that he didn’t even know the name of, and they’d got into a betting game. He was pretty damned sure he was the one doing the fucking on that evening, not because he actually remembered it other than the dark and the damp and the faint smell of rubbish and the scurry of something that Benny had assured him was a particular adventurous raccoon, but because he was walking pretty good the next day. Rough normally meant lax on the lube, and his ass was happy to remind him the day after.

“And you didn’t tell me, why exactly?” he croaked. Benny looked incredulous.

“What the fuck would that have achieved? Sam still knew, only you’d suddenly go all guilty and really confirm whatever the fuck he thought he saw. At most you’d get a bit of a warning he’d ask questions, but unless you’re feeling really inventive then I’m not sure what you’re plannin’ to say. So don’t get assy with me, sweetheart.”

Dean growled and took a mouthful of beer. Okay, point taken. Another couple of mouthfuls and the beer lowered again.

“So _why_ have you come up with this theory he wants me? Because you reckon he’s jealous? Most people would probably be fucked off if they thought-,”

“Because he got aroused when you came out the shower in a small towel two weeks ago,” Benny replied calmly. “And we’re not talking a little twinge here, either. Dean, I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve been places, I’m pretty damned old despite my winning charms, I’ve seen people and how they act. M’telling you he’s interested. I dunno whether he realises he is, he might be almost as far into denial as you are, but then again you’re brothers. Apples from the same tree, might have a similar way of coping, just with different flavours.”

Dean’s sickness found a new level to reach. He stared at him longer before continuing with his beer, slowly reflecting on that. Finally he sank down on the edge of the bed, and stared back at the vampire uncertainly.

“I don’t believe it.”

Since it was clear to both of them that this sentence was merely a filler and wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously, Benny remained silent. Dean growled softly and ran his hand through his hair before letting it fall again.

“I mean, what the fuck am I supposed to do with that information?”

“Ah, I’m good at reading people. Ain’t good at actually working out what to do about it,” Benny shrugged. “I guess first question you gotta tackle is whether you want to fuck him too.”

“He’s my brother.”

“Man, that really isn’t an answer.” Benny chuckled, before reaching over and retrieving his own beer from the side of the bed. “Ignore the social laws, it makes life a whole lot easier. D’you want to fuck him?”

“This is stupid.”

“So that’s a yes, then.” Benny noted in amusement, taking a mouthful. Dean glared at him.

“What? No!”

“Trust me, with that question if the answer is anything other than a very firm ‘no, and are you out of your fucking mind’, then there’s a yes hovering around there somewhere.” Benny shrugged, a vampire with no judgement, and the peace suddenly felt a little more solid again. Perhaps the vampire should have been some weird therapist in one of his lives. “Look, Dean, your brother is a pain in the ass but he’s smart and he’s pretty and you bicker like a married couple. You’re probably more intimate than most of the people I know, including my parents. Turning that type of involved relationship into something more ain’t surprising.”

Dean scowled at him and then looked down at the mostly finished bottle of beer in his hands, rotating it slowly as he watched it unseeingly. 

“So you got no suggestions?”

“I got suggestions. I just need to know which way you wanna take this.” Benny replied. “If you want him, then personally I’d just tell him. He’s got himself all wound up about it already, it’s not going to go away if you ignore it. Perhaps give him the same agreement we have, fight and fuck and see who goes where.”

The beer bottle continued to move, the occasional shard of light sparkling across the room as the sunlight hit it from the window. Dean studied it harder. This was still surreal. The idea of Sam being up for anything like this was still crazy to consider, but there had been moments when he’d seen his brother look at him with a mix of anger and a weird hunger that he’d not been able to place. Dean had chalked it up to something he’d done and left it at that unless Sam finally wanted to talk.

“So.” Benny drawled. “Do you?”

Did he? This was his little brother. But if Sam wasn’t his brother, then yeah, he was attractive. Did he get blasted by lightning just for thinking that? Sure, Sam was currently going through his ‘want to smack him hard’ phase, but he had his adorable puppy dog eyes and his body to die for - which Dean had, several times - and long gone were the days when anyone could call him particularly vulnerable. Sam could hold his own. 

Dean glanced up at him and then growled softly and a little helplessly. The vampire chuckled softly and took another mouthful of beer.

“Well. This is gonna be entertaining.” he commented, and Dean almost threw a pillow at him. Entertaining it was not.

But intriguing? Yeah. Possibly.

*

They’d found Sam back at the motel room with his laptop, the remains of a weird salad thing on one side of him and a couple of ye olde musty books to the other. A careless glance turned to the door as they came in, which turned immediately harder as Benny moved into sight. Definitely no love there.

“Right. M’gonna go down to the bar at the corner. Karaoke session,” Benny glanced carelessly toward Dean, and then gave him a warm pat on the shoulder. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Dean tilted his head in acknowledgement and waited until the vampire had left the room before turning back to study his brother. Sam eyed him back, clearly unimpressed.

“Did you have a nice time?” the words were pointed, and a whole fight and fuck thing sounded really, _really_ good right about now. Emphasis on the fight, or at least a smack or two. Dean studied him a little more. Sam definitely wasn’t the baby of the family any more, other than the sullen expression that suggested he was one step away from demanding the ability to stay up late and eat cookies. 

Apparently his expression was less than usual as Sam’s eyes narrowed, clearly trying to work out what was happening.

“Find anything useful on the case?” Dean asked idly as he moved toward one of the beds, pulling off his shirt as he did so and tossing it casually aside. Sam eyed him again, before making the short, irritable ‘huh!’ sound he was so damned fond of making and turning back to the screen.

“Nothing much. No additional deaths, no hits on similar activity,” Sam’s voice was rough enough that it could grate cheese. “We’re probably dealing with .. why are you taking off your t-shirt?”

“Mm?” Dean looked completely innocent as he glanced back at him, tossing said shirt to join the plaid one on the chair. Sam watched him carefully, expression not entirely sure whether to be confused or irritated. In the end he went with a bit of both, uncertain eyes and a furrowed brow, his mouth turned down at the corners in true sulky Sam method.

“Dean..?” 

“It’s nothing. You were saying.” Dean started to unbuckle his belt, and couldn’t help but notice that his little brother’s eyes were trained on him with the intensity of a cat watching a mouse. Well, perhaps Benny had a point. Their eyes met for a moment, and Dean was amused to notice the flustered, annoyed look on his brother’s face before Sam looked back at the screen with such intensity he could almost burn it out.

“Yeah. Well. Nothing on the horizon,” Sam trailed off as the belt was put to one side, followed swiftly by an unfastening of fastenings and a slow, lazy removal of the jeans. Another side glance, irritation giving way to confusion, before Sam recovered himself and scowled again. Now that was a Winchester scowl, noticeable through countless generations, the scowl of someone who was confused and was fucking angry about it.

Dean calmly sat down clad only in his boxer briefs, and began to pull off boots and socks. No wonder Benny favoured the carefree manner, it drove your target nuts and was pretty damned relaxing.

“Are you going in for a shower?” Sam queried after a while.

“Am I in the bathroom?”

“Well… no.”

“Then no.” Dean aimed a winning grin at him, and delicately placed socks in boots as though he was a kid at camp about to go off swimming. This was clearly not an answer that Sam wanted by the fierce look in his eyes, and man, did Sammy do fierce well. To think he was once that little kid with the big, nervous eyes looking up to his brother to help him. 

Yeah, well. Times had changed.

Sammy really didn’t like being uncertain either. The frown had returned, turning him back into a sulky kid once again. Kinda cute in a ‘want to pull you over my knee’ type of way. Said sulky eyes were trying desperately not to follow Dean’s fingers from where they were idly playing with the elastic of his underwear.

“Dean. What the fuck?” And finally Sam’s patience had found a limit. Dean grinned at him, and calmly slid off the underwear. And there was a little nod to panic once again as Sam’s desire on where to look clearly clashed with his knowledge on where his gaze definitely shouldn’t be. Dean watched in interest whether his brother would manufacture a reason to be anywhere else other than the room, but other than the flush to Sam’s cheeks he seemed remarkably determined to stay where he was.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” Sam said, and his voice was definitely leaning toward strangled. “But.. ,”

“You want me to stop? Put some clothes back on?” Dean queried softly, gaze fixed on his brother, and Sam shot him a glare that was deadly enough for black widows to give him a wide berth. 

“What are you doing?” Sam said in a low, tight voice.

“Me? Testing a theory, Sammy.”

Sam’s jaw tightened enough that he was in danger of cracking teeth. “And this theory was _what_ , exactly?”

Dean kept his casual expression on but hesitated. This was it, now or never. Some things you could never take back once you’d said it, and he couldn’t blame mind control, or stress, or demons, or drink, or any other number of excuses. But could they continue like this?

Answer of course was yes, but he didn’t want to.

“Whether you wanted to fuck me or not.” he straightened his back and stared determinedly at Sam, feeling the tension creep through him as his brother simply stared at him with an unreadable expression. Finally Sam sat back, gaze still unblinking as he studied him carefully. Well, he hadn’t run screaming out the room which was something, but was this any better?

“Whether I want to fuck you. My own brother.” Sam said slowly and deliberately, and sure, when he said it like that it all sounded a little crazy, but Dean was committed to this insanity now and by fuck he was going to go down with it.

“You’ve been glaring at Benny since he got here.”

“He’s a vampire. There was a day when you’d have killed him on sight,” Sam replied, and his voice was still an icy tone. “And you’re not acting like yourself. So yeah, I’ve been watching you.”

Dean began to feel the first little sparks of annoyance. “Watching me all the time? When I’m naked? When I’m busy fucking other people?”

Sam sighed through his teeth to avoid ungritting them. “Ah, yeah. Benny and the diner.”

“Sounds like a rock band, and yeah, the diner.” Dean snapped back at him. “If you’re not interested in me then you’ve got no right to stop me going with anyone else.”

“Way you say that suggests that something might alter if I _was_ interested,” Sam countered, and then stopped dead at Dean’s glance and casual shrug. Sam tried to restart his anger but it had run straight into a brick wall, and he licked his lips a couple of times just to get the moisture going.

“Wait.” he said slowly, and then stopped again. Finally. “Seriously?”

Dean chose not to say anything, partly because it seemed the right thing to do and partly because he didn’t have anything even remotely sounding like the right thing to say. And Sam looked like he was hovering between anger and confusion again, although sometimes it was difficult to tell. Definitely disapproving, but Sam had been one big package of disapproval since Dean had got back, and clearly wasn’t planning to stop that either.

He shrugged, as he was wont to do. Benny would be proud.

Sam, however, clearly wasn’t.

“Even if I was,” Sam growled, and Dean suddenly noticed the fact that his brother was doing a whole lot of arguing and not actually saying the word ‘no’. “This isn’t you. This is all that vampire. What, did he want to add to his harem? You going after Cas after me too?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. Too far.

“This ain’t anything to do with Benny.”

“Really? You meet up with him and suddenly you’re keen to fuck monsters and guys now? Doesn’t that sound just a little bit suspicious to you?” Sam snapped, and he’d finally stood, a small tremor working its way through his body as he cleared the distance between them and stopped a meter short. They glared at each other, Dean finding his hands had curled automatically into fists and Sam looking almost the same.

“Stop focusing on Benny and answer the fucking question. You want in or not?” Dean snapped. Sam gave a half laugh that had nothing to do with humour.

“Want in? What, like some type of club?” there was a mocking grin. “Do I get a badge as well?”

“Fine. Fuck you.” Dean spat back and, with a distinct lack of outside to go to, turned to retreat into the bathroom for a shower he hadn’t expected to want for a while. He glanced back over his shoulder to find his brother staring after him, body still clenched but the uncertain look back on his face once again. Dean scowled back but paused at the door, one hand resting on the panel as he waited to see what Sam would do.

Finally, there were words. Reluctant, quiet, but very real words, although it looked like it was taking every little bit of Sam’s willpower to say them.

“I mean it.” he said quietly, a frown still on his face but not quite echoed elsewhere. “What do you mean when you say ‘want in’? Am I dealing with just you, or do you come with the vampire as a package?”

“Just me. Not doing anything you don’t want to do, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was still rough around the edges, but they were honest. He was conscious of his brother’s gaze slowly travelling down Dean’s body, a wistful look in Sam’s eyes, before the frown took over again.

“You do know how fucked up this suggestion is, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean smiled grimly. “I’m aware.”

More silence to add to their already large collection. Sam’s gaze had lingered over Dean’s back and ass, his brother having bitten his lip slightly as he thought things over. And this at least he could help with. Sometimes it took Sam a while to get out of his lawyer leanings, to go through everything with a fine tooth-comb rather than just jump. At the very least Dean could provide a few terms and conditions.

“I was gonna offer you the same deal as Benny, but I don’t know what type of thing you like. You only want to get fucked, or d’you want to mix it up? D’you want relief or romance?”

“Romance?” Sam looked bewildered, as though he’d never heard the word before. “What, like rose petals on the bed?”

“Soft voices, sweet nothings, gentle caresses, whole swimming pools of lube, that type of thing.” Dean waved the other hand expressively. Sam still looked perplexed, face slightly scrunched as though trying to understand a complex equation. Finally eyes lifted to him again.

“And the alternative?”

“Fight.”

Sam frowned, uncomprehending. “Fight?”

“Fight.” Dean repeated, finally putting his hand down from the door and slowly turning around to lean his back and ass against the cool door frame. “We fight it out, although I guess wrestling is probably a better description in this world. Winner gets to be on top. And sometimes even if you’re physically stronger you might want to lose, y’know?”

Sam digested that carefully, clearly uncertain whether to be curious or appalled. He looked down at his own hands and then back at Dean, all but popping the knuckles as he thought it through.

“And you have this agreement with a vampire?” he said slowly. “Isn’t he too strong?”

“Physically? Sure, he could pound me into the dust. Mentally?” Dean shrugged, and offered a small smile. “Sometimes people just don’t want to hold the burden of being the one in charge, y’know? He’s not some mindless killer, Sam. He’s …,”

“If you say ‘good’ I’m going to scream.” Sam replied idly.

“... complex.” Dean finished, with a little scowl at his younger brother. “He’s doing his best.”

“Gold star for him, then.” the voice hadn’t altered, a dry, sarcastic tone that really made Dean want to go straight in for the fight. Sam clearly noticed the anger in Dean’s eyes and straightened up, giving another little sigh and finally looking away toward the drawn window. “Yeah, okay, fine.”

“M’not asking you to fuck him.” Dean pointed out, and paused. “So, I take it you’re interested?”

Sam shot him a look, half guilty, half annoyed for making him feel guilty, before shrugging. 

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Another little look, wary. “And you don’t mind which side you get?”

“Honestly?” Dean raised his head and looked at him determinedly. “I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you _hard_. I want to take some of those sarcastic comments you make out of your ass, and make you plead and beg and curse and come so hard you can’t stand. I want to do stuff to you that makes it hard for you to look yourself in the eye the next morning when the lust fog clears. But yeah,” Dean offered a small grin. “If you win, I’m happy to take whatever you give me. Something wrong, Sammy?”

Having looked a little like a frozen bunny in headlights, Sam shook himself awake enough to offer a small smile back that didn’t work quite as well with his flushed cheeks. His gaze dipped again to take in Dean’s body before moving back in question. Oh? Dean hid a smirk, although hid it poorly. If Sam was that eager to get going then this suggestion really had been thought over for a while.

“When?” Sam said once he’d remembered how to work his voice. Dean folded his arms and leaned a little more against the door frame, mostly to take his sweet time for his brother to enjoy the view. Truth be told, he didn’t know. Now seemed reasonable, and his groin was already sending messages to his mind, but probably unwise. First time with Benny had the vampire taking one for the team, and as Benny noted, he healed quick. Getting it wrong with Sam might put him off for life, or at least persuade him that he really didn’t want to be on the losing side.

Probably best for a discussion on that, too. And who’d have thought he’d have a vampire for a sex agony aunt.

“Tomorrow evening. If we’re in the right mood.”

“Horny?” Sam guessed. Dean snorted softly.

“M’always horny, Sammy. Nah. It’s the fight angle I want.” he replied lazily. Sam gave him another incredulous look.

“Yeah, because we’re sunshine and roses together at the moment,” he said, and Dean had to concede the point. Still, the right mood made it all, and he shrugged again.

“Tomorrow,” he repeated softly. At the very least it would guarantee that Sam didn’t do anything that he would run away from. Okay, guarantee was a bit strong. Increase the likelihood against, perhaps. Still, Sam looked determined, and that was good.

And if he continued to bad mouth Benny, Dean was pretty damned sure that the fight topic would resolve itself.

*

“Went well, then?” Benny took another mouthful of beer and watched Dean in amusement. Dean settled himself on the bar stool next to him, indicated for some sort of drink with a little gesture - what he got he didn’t really care - and tried not to grin quite so much. Relief was awesome. 

“Yeah. He’s willing. So I guess you can say I told you so, now.”

Benny made a soft noise through his teeth and chuckled. “Nah, that ain’t me. But I’m glad for you, brother, really am.”

“Another tick on my Fucked Up Bingo card.”

“And now I’m curious about the prize at the end of that. Ticket to mental asylum, perhaps?” Benny reached across to gently ruffle Dean’s hair and settled back on his stool, glancing around the generally empty bar before looking back at Dean thoughtfully. “You’re looking pretty unbruised, so I’m assuming you’re actually gonna do the deed at a later date.”

“Tomorrow.”

Benny chuckled softly again and raised the glass to his lips. “Busy boy. I’ll assume you don’t need anything physical tonight, then.”

“Not physical, no.”

An eyebrow rose at that. “So, what? A massage? Because I gotta warn you, my skills in that area are pretty low.” his voice was teasing but eyes still warm. Dean waited for his drink to arrive before rotating it gently on the bar, watching the liquid.

“Ah, more advice based.”

“Advice?” Benny frowned at him for a moment then grinned in amusement. “M’not sure my skills in that area are any better than my massage ones. Advice for what?”

“How it occurs tomorrow. Way Sam and I are nowadays, pretty sure the fight’s gonna be .. well, impressive. I don’t want to end up getting carried away and doing something we both regret. I can take anything that Sam dishes out.” he glanced up, picking up the cool drink and then taking a mouthful as the vampire watched him thoughtfully. “Any suggestions?”

“Mm,” Benny pulled a face and glanced around the bar again as he thought. As Dean had suspected, there were no judgements, no picking holes in anything, just a problem and its consideration. Finally he sighed softly and looked back with a faintly apologetic look. “Man, this might be hard. I knew you, saw your habits and what you’ve got all rolled up in that messed up head of yours. I only get to see your brother when he’s pissed.”

“To be fair, that’s currently most of the time.” Dean objected, then pulled a little face of his own. “But yeah, okay. M’not sure I know him well nowadays. He always used to .. okay, not look up to me, but at least follow my lead. Now he just assumes everything I do is crazy. Sometimes I’m not sure he’s not wrong.”

“Y’might as well go for risk mitigation, then.” Benny swirled the liquid in his glass idly. “If you can’t control the head, then control the body. Go all greek, get oiled up before the session, then it doesn’t matter how into it you both get.”

There was a small but essential pause as Dean considered that image.

“So,” he said slowly. “We’re talking oily naked wrestling in some sort of .. I don’t know, barn?”

Benny made a soft hissing noise. “Make sure you’re not gonna pick up too much dirt otherwise you’ll look pebbledashed. But yeah. Or sometimes there’s some wrestling places with private facilities and wipe clean surfaces.”

“And you know this how?”

“Late night ads in really weird places, brother.” Benny grinned at him. “Wipe clean’s gonna be your friend. Just remember you don’t have much traction before you skid yourself into a wall, ‘kay?” 

Dean looked unconvinced, mostly because he was. Benny eyed him, then sighed and leaned back.

“Can’t go at this the same way you and me did, brother. You and Sammy, you’ve got some unfinished business floating around at the same time. Wouldn’t take much before that gets dragged into the light of day and suddenly your fun fight takes on a whole new meaning. Make sure the ouch is all good and slightly filthy fun,”

“It sounds messed up.”

“Really, and there was me thinking it was the definition of sanity.” Benny drawled, before taking another mouthful. “Do what you can. And make sure you go nuts with the lube, yeah?”

Dean reflected on that and then shrugged and drank some more in agreement. Okay. They could do that. Potentially, anyway.

*

“Where are we?” 

Dean had begun stripping as soon as the door had shut firmly behind them, Sam moving to lock it before coming back and squinting around what was essentially a converted basement with extra lighting. Wrestling mats covered the floor and any exposed corners were equally covered in some type of padding in anticipation of their users having issues with hard surfaces. A sink was set to one side in optimistic hope that the fight wouldn’t move to that corner. All in all, it was a pretty weird set up.

“Martial arts practise,” he said casually.

“There’s lube sitting on that sink.” Sam pointed out.

“Well, let’s say in depth martial arts practise instead, okay?” Dean shrugged as he placed his clothes in the ‘safe zone’ near the sink. He’d brought a bag with their own supplies, and Benny had tossed in another bottle of some sort of body oil on top. For a vampire, he was definitely leaning on the cautious side. 

Naked, Dean stretched and glanced back at his little brother who had managed to slip off his boots and not much else, still looking warily around the room as though expecting a couple of demons to materialise nearby. Grinning to himself, he cleared the distance between them and gently caught the back of Sam’s neck with his hand, steering Sam’s attention back onto him.

“Hey, Sammy.” he said softly. “It’s okay.” 

Sam’s eyes turned to him again, and it was still a mix of caution and tension. Hell, even in the way Sam stood, and Dean sighed softly. That wasn’t caused just from this location, he knew that, and the suspicion his brother had even now was both irritating and depressing. 

Releasing him, Dean began to prowl around the area, circling Sam like a shark circling a potential floating meal. Sam had finally started to strip in earnest, folding his clothes up a little more than Dean had bothered to before standing with his feet apart, arms folded, looking all the world like some sort of pirate chief with naturist tendencies. 

“Will there be any rules?” Sam queried. “Other than don’t kill each other, presumably.”

“If the other person ain’t having fun, stop.” Dean recited, and only realised he’d taken a hint of Benny’s accent when Sam flinched slightly. “Neither of us are going to say stop unless we really need to, and we can tell if we’re going too far. First part might be trying to get a bit riled up, but other than that, all bets are off. Well, other than the prep.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Prep?”

“The lube. Pretty much go to town on it, so whatever we end up as, at least we know that there’s a chance that it’s not fully dry.” Dean replied, waving a hand toward the sink and supplies. Sam frowned.

“And if we _want_ to go drier?”

Dean looked at him incredulously. “For you or me?”

Sam made a small face and shrugged, moving to pick up the bag and pull out the bottle of lube that he glanced at casually. 

“I’m only doing groin area, otherwise I’ll feel like I’m oiled up to be a Christmas turkey.” he advised, pouring a fair amount of lube into the palm of his hand before tossing it toward Dean. This seemed fair enough, although Dean added even more to his own skin to compensate for anything that Sam missed. And yeah, it definitely felt greased up for cooking by the end of it. Dean wiped his hands on his thighs and tried not to wince as he moved. Felt far too conscious of some of his body, and certain parts really shouldn’t be that ...slick. 

Sam was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Can’t really see you going to this extreme with your vampire,” he observed. Dean growled softly.

“New rule. No one mentions Benny.”

“Point still stands.” Sam murmured as he stroked his glistening hands over his groin, expertly spreading the liquid over as much of his skin as he could before turning to his rear. A look of concentration crossed Sam’s face, and Dean could only imagine what fingers were doing. It was a good thought, for that matter.

“Vampires heal quick. We don’t.” Dean said briskly. “Until we’re comfortable in what we’re doing, let’s keep with the careful, okay?”

“Since when have you _ever_ kept with the careful?” Sam scoffed softly, although at least Dean could see that half of those words were fuelled by a reasonable amount of uncertainty. 

Dean didn’t bother to answer, merely stopping a few feet away and staring back at his now fully naked brother. Lighting didn’t leave anything to the imagination, the bright, somewhat stark beams merely stressing the strength and power that his brother had achieved over the years. The height difference was still an annoyance, but speed normally resolved that one; sometimes Sam still had as much dexterity as a wolfhound pup, all legs and resolve and issues with gravity.

And for all Sam’s whining and complaints, his already half erect cock spoke volumes on whether he wanted to be there. The shifty, guilty look in his eyes was also entertaining, and Dean allowed a slow, lazy grin to spread across his features. Sam had an amazing way of doing bad things without losing his vaguely prim nature; this just leveled the playing field. 

The silence stretched a little longer. Dean could see the tension in Sam, the need to do something, _anything_ , and the uncertainty holding him back. And again he felt a warm sensation run through him at that, a strange satisfaction crossed with hard desire. Oh yeah, he wanted him, and especially wanted to be the one holding him down, taking Sam back again from wherever his mind had gone. Sam had once looked at him as though he held the answers to everything, and perhaps sex might bring that need back again even if they’d never find it again in their working relationship.

“How do we start?” Sam asked in a low voice. “Just try fighting, or d’you want to take the opportunity to get things off your chest?”

Dean paused in his erotic thoughts to frown at that. “What does that mean?”

“Whatever’s got into you recently.” Sam paused, then a small, not entirely pleasant smile. “Other than a vampire, of course.”

Dean’s teeth set themselves to grit. So few rules and apparently Sam was in the mood to ignore them.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Sam, things have been pretty damned shit recently. But you probably didn’t notice, what with your new life and all.” Dean growled back. “The fighting, losing Castiel, people not having your back-,”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and his back stiffened slightly. 

“-so yeah, pardon me for being a little on edge. So what’s your excuse? You still sulking because you want to go off and play houses?”

“Better than having a vampire bear to cuddle up to,” Sam snapped back. Dean scoffed.

“Really? You think you’re really the person who’s able to yell at me for fucking monsters? Oh let me guess, yours was _different_.” Dean growled back, fists clenching at his sides despite his best efforts. “He helps. End of story.”

“Did you do this with Cas as well? Were you guys fucking in some angel invisibility spot I couldn’t see? He only responded to you.” Sam’s eyes narrowed as he stepped forward a little more. “Hell, is this just one of your techniques, Dean? Is that why I’m here? You trying yet again to fuck your way out of problems-,”

The first physical blow was struck even before Dean knew it, and much to his surprise it was by him. Benny was a bad topic. Cas was completely off limits. Sam was ready for it, blocking the first one and grabbing hold of Dean’s arm to use his brother’s own momentum to roll past. And Dean was ready for that as well; dropping down, he swept his leg into Sam’s, not quite felling him but certainly distracting him from the moves that Sam was planning to make. 

Sam recovered swiftly, turning to face his brother and pouncing again. Dean reacted instinctively. The cool, calm feeling settled over him once again, and Sam had been wrong, Dean didn’t fuck to get out of problems, he used fighting as his personal crutch and this was feeling so familiar as he ducked under a couple of blows and fired off a few of his own. Still, Sam was slippy. Having been used to monsters and other straight forward fighters, the sheer sneakiness of a highly intelligent hunter was something he’d not had to worry about in a while, and Dean suddenly found himself on his back as Sam took his weight advantage and fired it at him.

Rolling over, Dean pushed himself up only to find the lube was a real problem, suddenly losing traction where he’d needed grip and sacrificing a couple of much needed seconds. And fuck this. Dean swiveled again, eyes blazing, and the hesitation that Sam had faced with a genuinely angry brother allowed him to grab hold of Sam and slam him to the ground so hard that Dean hoped it winded him. The confliction of hurting him was well and truly over. This was war.

For the first ten minutes it was damned familiar. Dodge, fight, slam back, the only difference being the lack of weapons and deliberate avoidance of properly smacking a hard blow to head or anything that might genuinely knock out the other person. A tackle to Sam’s legs brought them crashing back to the ground again, breathless and struggling to gain the upper hand. An armlock around Sam’s neck slowed things further, Sam bucking for a moment before slowly and reluctantly admitting defeat as Dean added to the pressure.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of their breathing, wrapped around each other so tightly that pythons would be impressed.

“Well?” Dean growled softly. “You giving up?”

He was in a good position to win, but that didn’t really mean anything. If Sam was still kicking and screaming, then despite Dean’s very strong desire he’d throw the match, just as Benny threw countless matches whenever Dean’s need for dominance was greater than his actual fighting performance. Sam might be a self righteous pain in the ass sometimes but he was still his brother, still family.

Sam was pressed so hard against his chest that Dean could feel every tremble, every movement that the other man made. There was a soft shudder that was working its way through his brother, and Dean couldn’t quite tell whether that was nerves or need or something else entirely. Their excursions had created a sheen of sweat across their skin to mix with the oil, and Dean fancied he could even smell his brother scent. Probably hanging around Benny for too long with that bit. Still, if this was intoxicating, he couldn’t begin to imagine what it was like for the vampire and his super senses. Every breath Dean took was probably a novel in intimacy. 

It was almost instinctive how Dean nuzzled Sam’s cheek with his own, unable to resist, and waited for him to speak or at least make a move. First times needed clear okays, and he shifted his weight again just to check Sam was responsive. Another little shudder signified that consciousness was not the issue.

“Sam. Ain’t doing anything until you say something,” Dean growled softly in his ear. “You give in, or are you still fighting?”

Sam growled softly in his throat, but it was weak and it definitely wasn’t a firm anything. Dean resisted the urge to respond in kind, and merely allowed his other hand to find Sam’s nipple. Fingernails applied themselves sharply to it in a hard pinch.

“Fuck!!” Sam jerked upward and almost strangled himself, one hand moving to rest against Dean’s arm again instinctively. “Jesus, Dean.”

“So?” One finger circled the now sore nipple delicately, a warning of what would occur if the answer was not forthcoming. “Do you submit?”

There was another soft growl from Sam, and Dean was about to say something really damned pointed when he felt his brother slowly relax against him. Dean slowly released his hold, feeling Sam slowly and almost shyly nuzzle against his forearm, followed by the tiniest of gentle kisses.

Okay, then. Wasn’t a word but good enough to make an exception.

And almost immediately this was a completely different world to the sex he had with Benny. Sam rolled over as soon as he was released, capturing a surprised Dean’s jaw with his cupped hand and pulling him into a soft but deep kiss that had him urging for more. Kissing was something he and Benny had never engaged in; too meaningful, too complicated, better to just stick to the animal kingdom version that occasionally brushed mouths but that was normally on route to something else.

Sam on the other hand was all passion and squirming need and anxiety and determination. He’d soon rolled into a position where he was pressed up against the heat of Dean’s body, their mouths still continuing the forbidden kiss that was just too damned good to give up and Sam’s hands on his body with such urgency that it felt like they had five minutes left before the world exploded.

But bodies needed oxygen and they finally broke the kiss, panting softly and staring at each other in a mix of need and almost panic. 

This definitely wasn’t going the way Dean had planned.

“I submit,” Sam’s whisper was low and almost violent in its forcefulness, Sam scanning Dean’s eyes as though searching for clues. “So get on with it.”

“S’not something you can-,”

Sam pushed himself up and onto hands and knees, widening his thighs and glancing over his shoulder with a look of determination.

“-rush,” Dean finished weakly. Sam lowered his head and arched his back, and man, that was one of the most glorious examples of god’s good work on the planet. He’d moved into position before he’d had time to blink, two fingers sliding along Sam’s muscular back, down his spine and between cheeks to a thankfully still slick hole. 

“Fuck,” breathed Sam as Dean’s fingers first toyed and then slid into the tight heat, Dean marvelling how Sam’s body gripped them tight and fighting against the ache in his own body that was screaming at him to just replace fingers with his achingly hard dick and fuck him into oblivion. He had no idea how experienced Sam was when it came to anal anything, but the enthusiasm was clear. 

Still clearly breathless, Sam used some of his valuable oxygen to give a little huff of amusement.

“If you don’t get in me within a couple of seconds then I withdraw my submission and I’m coming for your ass.” The words were still rough around the edges but determined. “Fucking _do it_. Or should I pretend to be a vampire, get you in the mood?”

Fingers slid out of him and gave him a hard slap across the ass, knocking Sam forward a few millimeters. Sam huffed again, and was clearly about to add to his conversational piece when Dean did as suggested. Took no time at all to line up, grabbing hold of Sam’s hips and all but pulling him in place. The words stopped dead, Sam’s head lowering again and his face shielded by his hair as Dean began to push past the tight muscle into his brother’s heat, but there wasn’t a sound from Sam at the movement. Wrapping one arm around Sam’s waist and shoving him down into a lying position instead, Dean covered his brother with his own body and pressed kisses into the nape of Sam’s neck as he waited for the shuddering to die down. 

Still no words, not even a grunt, and Dean wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or irritated. The vocals were some of the best parts.

Closeness was good, though. His cock was buried deep in Sam, his chest pressed to his brother’s back as though in protection, his mouth so close to Sammy’s ear. One hand was able to gently stroke his brother gently, feeling rather than hearing the little flinches and responses throughout his entire body. For all his library silence, Sam was eager, little nudges backward to encourage Dean’s movements, and it seemed rude not to.

One slow thrusting movement was swiftly followed by another. His hands were equally finding their mark, his brother trembling violently under Dean’s delicately stroking fingers until there was a soft, reluctant moan of helpless excitement. Dean smirked to himself. Ah, now that was an admission, and it was clear that Sam felt the same as his brother began to push against him with growing strength in a clear attempt to hurry him up.

Dean growled softly in Sam’s ear to remind him exactly who was in charge right at this point, but that was nothing more than drama. Sam seemed to be burning hot, almost wringing in sweat as he began to buck underneath him. The smirk increased. There was something damned fine about that level of desperation, any concerns melted away in the face of need and desire, and Dean thrust hard a few more times to gain another shuddering gasp from Sam’s lips.

From that point on it was hard and furious; Dean’s arm continued to pin him tightly, finding a rhythm swiftly as he bit down on Sam’s neck and shoulder. Sam’s gasps for air were slowly being interjected with soft moans and cries, his body squirming and needy for anything that Dean gave him. 

It was clear his brother was closing in on his release, the tension in his body building and every so often winning a small competition with Dean’s weight as he bucked against him. Sam was damned strong, Dean putting all his effort into trying to move whilst equally keeping his brother where he was supposed to be. The oil wasn’t helping for that, grip mockingly slipping out of his hands, and occasionally Dean had to regain control purely by a toothy snarl in Sam’s ear to remind him what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

Another movement of his hand and Sam stiffened underneath him, his whole body going rigid, and Dean had all of a second to realise what was happening before he felt the already ridiculously tight muscles clamp down on him with such violence he was lucky the damned thing didn’t snap off. There was nothing he could do to fight that off, and nothing he actually wanted to do either; Dean bit down on Sam’s shoulder as his own release rushed through him, shuddering against the hot, panting form of his brother as wave after wave of sensation flooded across his senses. Spent, he flopped across Sam’s back harder and tried to recover both brain power and strength. Neither of these elements seemed in any hurry to return.

Finally he slid his softening length from Sam’s body and slowly pushed himself off, immediately falling onto his side and then onto his back where he looked up at the bright artificial lights that peered down at them. 

“Fuck.” he groaned, and idly wiped his hand on his already messy thigh. Glancing to one side confirmed that Sam had equally collapsed, curled up on the floor and still panting hard enough that his body was shuddering in time. Dean crawled a little closer, wrapping his arm back around his brother’s waist and pulling him into a hug. Sam moaned softly and nestled closer until they were one ball of oily arms, legs and any other body part you’d care to mention.

“Better?” Dean murmured into Sam’s ear. He was a little conscious of the bite mark that was clear against the lightness of Sam’s skin, each tooth mark clearly visible. Whoops. Still, Sam didn’t seem to object to this particular habit, which was just as well.

Another soft groan, and Sam squirmed into a better position like a small fuzzy animal nestling in. Dean smiled to himself. Was gonna take that as a yes. And he hadn’t felt this protective since Sam was a kid.

“S’good as an alternative form of exercise,” Dean chuckled breathlessly, and pressed another kiss to Sam’s hot skin as a mini apology for some bruises. “You still alive, Sammy?”

There was a soft murmur to indicate that, despite all observations, life still existed. Sam squirmed again, one hand moving to clasp Dean’s and bringing his whole arm tighter around Sam again. It was a damned good fit. Dean rested his forehead against the power of Sam’s shoulder and closed his eyes, trying not to drift asleep but equally not resisting all of its tempting call.

“I thought you were going to be rougher,” Sam had finally found his voice, each word curious.

“Say that again once you’ve tried walking,” Dean advised with a grin. “The bliss bit wears off, and your body doesn’t forget the outrage.”

There was another period of silence, and Sam tried wriggling closer despite there being no space left to claim. Dean frowned. He couldn’t see his brother’s face, but he knew him well enough to know the pensive line his body tended to take on whenever he had a question he wanted to ask but didn’t quite dare. Pulling him tighter, he decided to just bite the bullet.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Well, that was a lie, but did he want to poke the bear? Dean growled softly. Probably. When did bears get a free pass?

“C’mon, Sammy. Spill.” he thought about that, and grinned again. “This time not in my hand.”

Sam huffed a soft laugh, then shifted his weight again. “Ah, it’s nothing. You’ll just get annoyed.”

Annoyed? Dean frowned, then sighed. “Benny? What about him?” 

There was another silence from Sam, which was massively unsurprising. Dean growled again, then thought about it for a moment longer.

“You want to know whether this was the same as the stuff I do with Benny?” he guessed. “Well, it isn’t. We don’t .. uh, snuggle. Or do the touchy feely stuff. We’re friends. I do more soul searching during a card game with him,”

The silence continued in a manner that suggested that it was dubious but willing to contemplate.

“Honest to whichever god you fancy, me and Benny is a .. well, it’s a system. We’re close. We do each other good, but we’re never gonna get to the loved up state.” he thought on it a bit longer. “Kinda pack mates. I’ve got his back, he’s got mine. We just kinda took that more literally.”

The silence considered this a little longer. Dean gave a snort of amusement.

“Guess he was right, though. You _were_ jealous.”

“He said that?” Sam’s tone was not pleased.

“Yeah, well. You were glaring at him all the time like you wanted to gut him slowly with the rustiest knife you could find.”

“I did.”

“Fair. Although I’d hope you don’t want to any more.” Dean said with a little warning. 

The silence was back and it was metaphorically grumbling, but Dean was willing to let that go. Sam and Benny would never be bosom buddies, any more than Cas and Benny had. Vampires were definitely off the usual list for friendly relations, and anyway they’d probably view him as a poor influence on Dean. Stupid thing was, Dean was pretty sure he was a bad influence on Benny instead.

“So, you want to do this again?” Dean asked finally. He felt a little shiver through Sam, and frowned again, uncertain whether that was good or bad.

“Wrestling sex? Or just sex sex?” Sam’s voice was a little muffled. “Y’know. In a bed. Not quite so greasy.”

It was a fair question and yet he felt like he’d been sledgehammered from the rear. Dean blinked.

“You want to turn this into something more… uh… normal?” he tried the last word on for size. Okay, normal was pushing it but still. Sam squirmed again until he’d managed to roll onto his bed, his opening mouth hesitating as ass hit ground and a look of pained surprise entered his eyes. Dean grinned. Yeah, the outrage really didn’t forget you, regardless of how romantic you were feeling.

“It dies off once you give it time. Best not to sit down for a while.” he advised. Sam winced slightly, gave him a look, and then shrugged.

“Okay. Good to know.” he eased himself into a more comfortable position before fixing Dean with his trademarked ‘Earnest and Slightly Disapproving Sammy’ look. “It is possible for us to do things that aren’t all crazy, you know.”

“There’s always an element of crazy,” Dean pointed out, then sighed. “Yeah, okay. I take your point.”

Sam watched him from under his sneaky shield of hair strands. “So, is that a yes?”

Dean hesitated. “I … well, I’ve not done this without at least some level of … y’know.”

“Violence?” Sam asked drily.

“Context. And yeah, quite often a violent context. Gives me something to hang on to.” Dean looked awkward, mostly because he was. “But… uh. Yeah. Okay. No promises on how good it’s gonna be though, okay? I mean-,”

“It’s okay. I’m not going to score you.” Sam said gently. Dean looked more awkward, which was no mean feat. 

“M’not a finessing kinda guy. Not anymore.”

“I want you fucking me, not a dance routine.” Sam cupped the back of Dean’s head and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Still felt weird, kisses. Dean knew they shouldn’t, but they were soft and gentle and promised butterflies and rainbows, and he normally could only guarantee the rain beforehand. Possibly a flood.

“Why?”

Sam looked blank. “Uh. Because I do?”

“So you’ve gone straight from finding me annoying as fuck to a .. I don’t even know what this is, romantic arrangement? Fight Fuck Club I could understand.” Dean frowned a little more, then made a soft noise as Sam rolled his eyes and moved back again. “Okay, okay, stay there, didn’t say it’s bad, just that I’m … confused.”

“But fucking a vampire-,”

“And you can drop that bit now, otherwise we’re back to fight club,” Dean warned. Sam scowled at him and rolled over, resting on his stomach with his upper body propped up by his elbows. Dean could still see the bite mark on Sam’s shoulder, crisp and neat and promising a dark bruise later on. He sighed softly.

“C’mon, Sammy.”

“Oh, don’t c’mon Sammy me. I got it Dean, I really do. You want casual. I mean, have you ever done anything even remotely long term in your life? Ever? And that’s not a rhetorical question there.”

Dean scowled back at him without answering the question. No real point, both of them knew the answer. Sam huffed another laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose with a hand before letting it fall away.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

“We’re long term. We’re family. Thick and thin.” Dean protested, and then scowled harder. “Or at least that’s what we were supposed to be.”

“Meaning?” Sam glared at him, and Dean didn’t bother to answer that question either for the same damned reason. There was another soft laugh from Sam that sounded as bitter as an elderly lemon. “Yeah, okay. Perhaps this was a bad idea.”

The irritation gave a few inches to reluctance. Dean eyed him, feeling more than a little buffeted from the waves of indecision. 

“It’s not a bad idea. We could do this.” he hesitated. “But we gotta start liking each other again first. Don’t get me wrong, Sammy, I love you and always will, but man, there’s points I want to just beat the crap out of you, and I’m pretty sure you got the same viewpoint on me.”

His brother looked at him steadily but didn’t disagree. Dean sighed again and closed his eyes. Fighting was so much easier. You continued until there was a decisive winner. He lived for it, not least because some days he reckoned that was all he had left. 

“But we’ve proved there’s something there, right?” Dean said softly. “That was good. Tell me that wasn’t good.”

Sam was silent again, but it seemed to be a calmer type. A quick look at his face confirmed that there were no objections regarding the quality assessment of their sexual games. Dean shifted his weight again and crawled closer, hesitating for a moment before pressing a light kiss on Sam’s mouth gently.

“We can work on it from there, right?”

There was so much doubt in Sam’s eyes that he could have bottled it, but Dean was heartened to see there was a bit of hope in there as well. He grinned back at him and cupped his brother’s cheek, running the ball of his thumb across Sam’s cheekbone delicately in what was probably one of the most romantic gestures he’d done that year. 

“Yeah.” Sam said finally, with the smallest of smiles that softened his face. “We can.”

Dean grinned at him in relief. Sure, he had no idea where to take it or how to act or anything else, but at least it was a beginning rather than yet another end. And Sam seemed a little happier, even if that was almost certainly going to find a hiccup as soon as he sat down again.

Okay. So there was hope. Now all he had to do was not fuck it up again and things would be fine.

And that was a massive ask.

END


End file.
